Halloween Gift
by deep-depth-of-blue
Summary: Happy Halloween! Well in 4 days it will be! Hope you enjoy! And to know what's going to happen read in side! One shot! Wahahahaha! Rated T for Safety and blood, death!
1. Chapter 1

There's no one in the distance, he feels lost. Everyone's gone All that's left is an empty city. Everyone of them gone his friends, family, everyone who he cared about or had come to know. Only a fourteen your old boy remained, surrounded by puddels of blood, decaying bodies. He stayed lying on in the middle of street looking upward trying to advoid looking at his dead friends body lying next to him. Two white gloved hands covering his aching heart. Not being able to move, he only could stare forward not seeing, his once best friends beautiful violiet eyes starring back at him full of fear. She was the most beautiful girl he ever met and now she's gone, and the reason was him. Now, she'll never know how much he loved her, how much he wanted to always tell her. " I killed her " he whisphered out.

Tears rushed pouring out of his green neon eye's as he said it again " I killed her"

Saying this made him flip to his side and stared at her unmoving form. Her eyes were wide opened and the emotion stayed there from that horrible memory, fear. He had let her die all because of his problems, his powers, his enemy's. Everything was just getting out of control for him, that he had just lost all control of his life at that very moment, the anger he was holding back was building up inside him. Every once come out through his powers not caring what he hit or who he hurt, until he heard a scream of pain. Turning around he saw a girl with hair as black as the night sky, eyes a violet color with pale skin, "Sam" he screamed with only worry in his eyes.

He flew as fast as he could to her, he laid with her limb body covered in blood. "Sam, I'm so sorry, are you alright, please say something to me, please, I can't loose you"

Embracing the body he waited for her to say something, anything " I-i" her voice stuttered before silence was the only thing left.

Suddenly tears poured out of his eyes. He reached over to her hand, checking for a pulse, but yet there wasn't one. His eyes went wide and he began to cry even harder, until he was interrupted by a women's voice " Get away from her, Phantom"

Phantom looked up seeing Sam's mother Mrs. Manson looking at him in fear and also worry for her daughter. " I-it won't m-matter, s-she's d-d-dead" Phantom chocked out.

"It's your fault" Mrs. Mason spat out.

At that comment Phantom stopped crying and flew off, but before he took off he looked at and spoke " I never meant to hurt anyone"

After a few days had gone by and Phantom watched as he saw everyone left or were either dead. His emotions had been going out of control lately and if his emotions went out of control so did his powers. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, he had already killed his two best friends and sister. Everyone now knew his secret and hated him. Everyone was now leaving Amity park forever, leaving him alone to wallow in his sorrow and misery. He felt, guilt, fear, hurt, and most of all despair. He stayed hidden on the old abandon house until everyone in the town was gone. It may have taken two days, but he was finally alone. While waiting on the top of the house he transformed back into his human form. Once he was sure everyone was gone he ran over to his two deceased friends and laid in the middle of them, as two white rings appeared around his waist, transforming him into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

Danny closed his eyes and laid there. Suddenly a red hue surrounded Sam body and smoke a rose from her. A girl with long black hair, violet eyes, and a black spaghetti strap dress was standing, and looking at Danny who was lying down. Half of the ghoust girls hair was up in a pony tail, but her hair almost touched the ground. She was bare foot and now leaning down, poking Danny. " Danny, wake up" she said, while continuing to poke in the ribs.

Danny began to stir, " Huh"

He shot up and stared at the ghoust in front of him, even though it was a late reaction his ghoust sense went off. " Who are you"

" Wow, what's wrong with you, not even recognizing your best friend"

"S-sam" he stuttered

" Duh, Danny are you okay" Sam asked with a gleam in her eyes.

" Uh, yeah, but how you died, you were dead for two days. You also look so different"

" Oh, that's weird, how do I look different" Sam asked

" Well you have a black dress on and your hair's up in a pony tail like usually, but it almost touches the ground and lastly your bare foot" Danny replied

" Danny you just described me when was I twelve"

Danny then picked up a shard of glass and handed it to Sam. It acted as a mirror and she gasped because he was right, she had purple eye shadow and lip gloss instead of her usual purple lipstick and black eye liner. Her face also was pale and a few years younger, but she was the same height as normal. " Woah, why did I look so different"

" I don't know, but you still look beautiful as always" Danny said, getting up and walking over to her.

" What" Sam asked shocked that her best friend actually just said that.

" I just called you beautiful, Sam there's something I need to tell you"

" Um, thanks" She said growing a blush.

Grabbing her hands, now both ghoust he said " Sam I've wanted to tell you this for along time, but I love you more then you could know. I never meant to kill you it was an accident, I'm so sor-"

Before he could finish Sam and placed her lips on his and kissed him. This lasted until there was a voice coming from behind them that said " Ah, I always knew you two were lovebirds"

Both Sam and Danny turned around to see there friend Tucker. He didn't look that different, but her was bare foot too. " Shut it Tucker" Sam shouted.

" Oh, yes said the girl who just kissed Danny"

" He's got a point you know" Danny snickered

" You shut it too" Sam hissed.

" Okay, whatever, just one question why do you look so different" Tucker asked

" I don't know, and honestly I don't care, I look good"

" Hey, I won't argue you on that" Danny said pulling Sam in for a hug and kissed her.

" Ugh, gross" Tucker complained

" Grow up Tuck" Danny said

" Hey, guys I got an idea, here Tucker take my hand, Danny you too."

"Why" Both of them asked.

" Just do it, I wanna play a game"

Both Tucker and Danny grabbed one of Sam's hands and then completed the circle by linking their hands together as well. " Okay, so what game are we playing" Tucker asked still confused.

" Ring, around the rosie is game" Sam said with an actual smile on her face.

Both of the guys looked at Sam even more confused, but Danny was the one to speak " Sam are you okay, your acting like a little kid"

" I totally fine, now come on lets play, and you are so cute when your confused" Sam said as she started to spin.

Next thing Danny and Tucker knew it they were spinning in a circle singing the lyrics:

_"Ring around the rosie, _

_pockets full of poise, _

_ashes, ashes _

_we all fall _

_down _

_Ring around the rosie, _

_pockets full of poise, _

_ashes, ashes _

_we all fall _

_down"_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, I know it's not Halloween just yet, but it's close enough so here you go! Hope you like it!:P <strong>


	2. Author Note

**Author Note: Yes I know what the ring around the rosie song is about! I did do that on purpose, because basically their all dead at this point, except Danny, he's still only half dead. I know it's weird to do something like that at the end of a story, but I wanted it to be kinda creepy. Because I love creepy...That's a part of why I love the hoilday halloween. And thanks for reviewing!:P**


End file.
